


Faded

by Shadowstarthe1st



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Possible mental breakdowns, Possibly not a happy ending, it was all a dream, or was it?, still working on plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstarthe1st/pseuds/Shadowstarthe1st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Judy wakes up and has to figure out whether her time with Nick was all in her head or not, she has trouble coping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction or really writing works period, im not the best at coming up with creative stuff and often have writing blocks, I will try to finish what indubitably from my perspective is a good concept but i don't think i can pull it off by my self, but i wanted to do this idea instead of giving it to another writer, as i wanted it to be in my name rather someone elses, a story which was written by me. I may go back over and edit chapters several times but never things that would conflict with future chapters, at the moment i am having major problems with the dialogue and thought processes as i don't really know what these characters would say so i will be putting this up here for the time being just so it's out on the net and ill slowly add more on as the idea's come along
> 
>  
> 
> ~Kindred(Shadow) I would love any kind of feedback, keep in mind this is the only piece of work that ive willingly written(besides schoolwork)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All the good times in life, happen in front of us, whether we decide that's real or not is up to our minds" - Shadowstarthe1st(aka me)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Zootopia, any and all characters from the movie are property of Disney. Etc etc etc. I own any OC's i decide to make for this fanfiction though

Judy awoke in a burst of momentum lurching into a sitting position as her built in alarm clock went off in her head, and looked around in a haze of grogginess, taking note that Nick wasn't at her side sleeping like he normally was in the morning. He rarely got up before me she thought. I looked around my dull apartment for a note he may of left, he didn't normally leave without waking me or leaving a note. Maybe he went into work early?  
Seems unlikely but a better place to start then nowhere i guess.  
She got up, took a quick shower and got dressed into her custom made ZPD blues, she then pinned the badge that she spent more hours than she'd like to admit polishing to her left breast and walked out the door for another day of making the world a better place.

Walking down street on her way to the precinct, Judy noticed many mammals going about their daily routine, a bunch of female skunks holding a car wash, Weaselton trying to sell dvd's but noone buying, Cars driving by, a normal day in Zootopia. She saw on of the TV's in one of the windows with the news on it "We have some news coming to you at 9 about the Lapine who saved Zootopia all by her self." Wow, shame on them, I didn't do it alone i had Nick she thought. For some reason everything felt off to her though like something was horribly wrong, still no sign of Nick too. she was starting to get worried that Nick had gotten in trouble or something equally worrying.

As she pushed through the large double doors of the ZPD's entrance with some effort considering the doors weren't made for small prey animals in mind, she'd have remind herself to try to convince Chief Bogo to get a smaller door next to it installed for little animals now that the Mammal inclusion program is taking off with astounding success. She walked up to the Receptionists desk which held a big flabby cheetah by the name of Clawhouser who was currently eating a bowl of his favorite cereal "Lucky Chomps". He hadn't noticed her yet  
"Ahem" she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Oh, Judy, everyone is in the bullpen, I'm sure Bogo will be happy to know you could make it today!" He said overextubrently while still eating his cereal, Judy turned around to go to the bullpen for assignments and patrol, when she remembered she hadn't seen Nick yet. "OH JUDY, i forgot have you heard Gazelles new album?" he said giggling like a schoolgirl  
"No, but sounds exciting by how your going on about it, ill have to check it out once i get home, and i forgot to ask you..Clawhouser?" she said hesitating even though she didn't know why, something felt horribly wrong.  
"Yeah Judy?" Clawhouser pressed on the question she was about to ask trying to get the possible gossip out faster  
"Have you seen Nick today, did he come in early?" she asked with worry visible in her eyes  
"Nick, who's Nick, i don't know anyone who works in the ZPD by that name"  
"Nick Wilde...my partner?" She repeated his name hoping to jog his memory  
"OHHHHHH, You have a partner?!!! How come i've never met him, you afraid to bring your boyfriend to meet o'l Clawhouser?"  
"Just look him up on the computers to see if he clocked in today" she said trying to get this over with so she wouldn't be late for the bullpin.  
He began typing away on the computer  
After a few moments a look of shock came over his face. "Judy, we have no records of a Nick Wilde...anywhere, ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that gave me the idea was Faded by Alan Walker, i don't know when i might be able to get the next chapter up


End file.
